


A Witch And A Cop Walk Into A Bar

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Supernatural Collection [143]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Reader-Insert, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 00:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20282119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: When the stranger in town keeps showing up at crime scenes, you decided to let him help you out with the case.





	A Witch And A Cop Walk Into A Bar

“Are you kidding me? Sir-you cannot interfere with an active crime scene”, you droned, sick of running into this dude over and over for the past few weeks, no matter how hot he was.

“First of all, it’s Max. Secondly, it’s no longer and active crime scene. Besides, didn’t I say there was gonna be another murder?”

You pursed your lips, shaking your head and getting back to looking over the crime scene.

He did the same, crouching next to you and staring at the fading blood spot.

“Was the heart missing again?”

You nodded, still not sure how it was possible for someone to literally rip out a woman’s heart.

“Still no idea who did it?”

You glared at him, shoving his shoulder and making him lose his balance, smirking when he fell on his ass.

“Now-unless you’ve got a name for me, get lost”.

You stood up and made your way to the door, deciding you needed to look over all the case files, but a hand gripping your arm stopped you.

Your eyes travelled to stare at his hand, before you looked up, eyebrow raised.

“Oh-sorry”, Max mumbled, releasing your arm and looking down nervously.

“Why are you here?” you asked suddenly, realizing you’d never truly figured out his reasoning for sticking around in a town where innocent people were having their hearts ripped out.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean…you don’t live here. I’ve never once seen you in town before. You just showed up out of nowhere, suddenly interested in a bunch of murders. Why?”

He shrugged, stepping closer to you and staring into your eyes.

“Honestly? I know a thing or two about what did this. And…it’s not every day I meet a cop who isn’t an ugly, gross, racist pig”.

You practically choked on your spit, eyes wide as you felt the heat rush to your face, your ears burning with embarrassment and shyness.

“I-wh…what do you know?” you asked, steering the conversation away from anything that wasn’t to do with the case.

“Well…”

“You sure he’s gonna be in here?”

Max nodded, eyeing the bar and searching for the werewolf-not that you knew that.

But he could deal with that later. Right now, he had to help stop this guy before someone else lost their life.

“Ok-what does he look like again?”

“Tall, slim, black hair. A few cuts around his face from when I ran into him a few days ago”.

You scoffed, shoving him lightly.

“Is that meant to impress me?”

He shook his head, rolling his eyes and walking around the bar.

“No. I’m just giving a clear description, so you can tell me when you find him”.

“Tell you? I’m the cop here. Why the hell would I tell you anything?”

He sighed, stopping in his tracks and grabbing your arms.

“Y/n-I need you to trust me on this. You find him-you tell me. Ok? You don’t try and catch him. If he runs-you don’t chase after him. The moment you spot him, you find me and tell me”.

You would’ve opposed, but the desperation and worry in his eyes had you nodding.

“O-ok”.

You split up, Max taking one half of the bar, while you walked towards the back.

You scanned the booths, random bikers and a few excited kids filling each, but no sign of anyone that looked like the suspect.

Walking further, you stopped right beside the toilets, turning around and inspecting everyone you could see.

“Uh-excuse me”, a voice said from behind you.

“Sorry”, you said, smiling apologetically at the guy.

“It’s ok, dude”.

You moved out of the way and watched him sit at the bar, before it clicked.

Black hair. Slim. Tall. And the cuts on his face.

“Shit”, you muttered under your breath, quickly rushing forward to get Max, when a hand clamped around your arm, pulling you back with more force than you’d expected.

“I don’t think so”.

You suddenly felt nails digging into your throat, somehow piercing your skin and getting deeper and deeper.

You were sure he was about to cut one of your arteries, but then it all stopped.

His nails stopped. The chattering in the bar stopped. The music stopped.

Everything just…stopped.

“Move away from him”.

You looked up, Max stood right in front of you as he held his arms out, eyes glowing purple.

“W-what the fuck?”

“Just-move!”

You complied right away, grabbing the guys extremely hairy arm and pulling his nails out of you, only to see they weren’t exactly nails. They were more claw like. Like a dog.

“What the fuck is going on?” you muttered to yourself, shoving his hand down and stepping away.

“I’ll explain later. Just-uh-in my pocket”.

His eyes darted down, and you moved forward, rummaging around and pulling out a tiny pouch.

“Shove that down his throat”.

“His throat!?” you exclaimed, grimacing when he insisted you hurry up.

You moved forward, pulling his mouth open and wincing at the stench of blood and dog-breath.

“Fucking nasty”, you muttered, quickly pushing the pouch right to the back of his throat and shutting his mouth.

“That ok?”

Max nodded, his arms dropping as the glowing around his eyes disappeared, the bar suddenly coming back to life, everyone going about their business like they hadn’t just been frozen.

“Come with me”.

You watched in surprise as the guy followed right away, a blank stare on his face.

Walking with them, Max led you all to a small alleyway, before he turned to you.

“Ok-now you need to trust me. Don’t panic”.

“Well-when you say that, it makes me wanna panic more!”

“Just-don’t arrest me or freak out”.

You watched as he pulled out a knife from nowhere, before pressing it to the dude’s hand.

When he flinched, growling like a damn animal, you jumped back, quickly grabbing your gun and holding it up.

“Right-what the fuck is going on?”

“Y/n-calm down”, Max said calmly, holding his hands up when you aimed the gun at him.

“No-I’ve calmed down for long enough. You hold your hands up and shit freezes. Your eyes glow purple. This dude’s got goddamn claws and growls like a fucking dog. You tell me right now-what the fuck is going on!”

“He’s-he’s a werewolf”.

You scoffed at the absurdity of what he was saying.

“A werewolf? Really? What next? Fucking Dracula’s invading?”

You let out a humourless laugh, shaking your head at him.

“Think about it-hearts ripped out. His claws. The hair. What the hell else do you think could murder those people like that?”

“Uh-a regular psycho? Someone crackhead hopped up on a billion other drugs? The list goes on and on”.

“Seriously? You know that doesn’t explain it”.

He was right. There was no way someone could literally reach in and rip someone’s heart out.

But werewolves?

That was absurd. There was no way he was telling the truth.

Right?

“Well-prove it. Prove that he’s a werewolf, and I won’t arrest you for…something”.

“Fine. Just-watch. And don’t pull that damn trigger”.

Nodding, you held the gun up, ready to defend yourself if either of them tried anything.

Max lifted his arm, eyes glowing purple again as a weird smoke surrounded the guy, before his body started twisting and turning, bones snapping as he fell to the ground.

“What the fuck are you doing to him?”

“Wait!”

The guy dropped to the floor, before his entire face grew hair, teeth protruding as his claws grew even longer than before.

“Now do you believe me?”

All you could do was nod, mouth hanging open as he-it-howled.

“How-how the hell am I meant to arrest this thing?”

“You don’t”.

Without warning, Max bent down and plunged the knife into the man’s heart, a gasp leaving your mouth.

“What the fuck!” you yelled, rushing forward and shoving him hard.

“Don’t. That was the only way we could deal with him”.

“By killing a man? I’m a cop!”

“Please-the rest of y’all don’t have problems murdering innocent people. I’m taking care of a monster that’ll keep killing unless we do something about it”.

You clenched your jaw, running your hands through your hair and kneeling in front of the body.

“What the hell do we do now? Someone’s gonna find him”.

“No-they won’t”.

He held his hands up once again, eyes glowing as the body seemed to start melting, bubbling into a pile of mush, before it disappeared.

“There. No evidence. They’ll just think he disappeared or something. I don’t really care. It won’t be linked to either of us”.

He left you standing in the alley, staring after him, before your mind caught up and your body started moving.

“Hey! HEY! WAIT UP!”

You grabbed his arm, turning him and glaring.

“You can’t just tell me there’s werewolves and shit in this world, then fucking walk away. I need…what do I do from here? What if there’s something else like this in town?”

“Then you deal with it”, he stated simply.

“Are you seriously just gonna leave me alone after killing a fucking werewolf in front of me? And then making it disappear with fucking magic?”

“Sorry. I don’t know what you do from here. You know what’s out there. You’ll be terrified that everyone around you is one of them. But-you’ll get used to it”.

“And how exactly do I defend myself?” you asked, not really wanting to die at the hands of a werewolf or anything else that might exist.

He sighed, shaking his head and holding his hand out.

“Gimme your phone”.

You handed it to him, watching as he tapped at the screen before handing it back.

“There. You’ve got my number. If something comes up, you call me. I’ll get here as fast as I can and hopefully I can help take care of it”.

“But-that’s it? You can’t give me some magic amulet or something?”

“Not really”, he chuckled.

“Right. Well-thanks for killing it and everything”.

You both stood awkwardly for a few seconds, before he took a few steps back.

“Anyway, I think I should head off now. I’ll see you whenever?”

You nodded, sighing and making your walk back to your car, before you decided against that, instead grabbing your phone and dialling his number.

“Y/n?”

“Yup. Basically, I’m not sticking around on my own in this place. So-either you take me with you, or I’m following your ass. I’m not gonna die here, when I can have my own witch protecting me”.

You watched as he turned around from the distance, the smirk on his face just visible from where you were standing.

“What’re you waiting for? My flying broomstick’s ready”.


End file.
